Fishing line releases are used for releasing a fishing line from attachment to a fishing line locating device responsive to pulling forces applied to the fishing line as when a fish bites the bait. Various forms of locating devices are used, such as downrigger weights (used to set the depth of the bait) and side planers (used to position the bait to one side of the fishing boat or shore). Releases are also used to hold fishing lines in position along the transom or gunwales of a fishing boat.
Better fishing line releases include a line clamp with an adjustment that allows selection of the pulling force required to release the fishing line. Such adjustment is provided in the form of a screw or other arrangement that varies the clamping force of the clamp against the fishing line or a release element attached to the fishing line. It is desirable to provide maximum control of the release force through a broad range of conditions.
Large or very active "fighting" fish require more clamping force so the line will not release too easily; smaller or less responsive fish require less clamping force. Both types of fish may be found at various depths.
More line clamping force is required to hold fishing lines at greater depths due to the drag produced by the greater length of line in the water. Less is required at shallower depths because the shorter length of line in the water produces less drag against the release, yet the fish sought might have similar striking force at shallow or deep. Also, downriggers typically require different clamping force to hold a fishing line than does a side planer working close to the water surface.
A need is therefore realized for a line release with substantial versatility in selection of release forces, as between the fishing pole and the release, and between the release and the bait.